The Illusion of Time
by Tterit
Summary: Time, is nothing but an illusion, an illusion that Link has broken many times and one that he is prepared to break again. "I'm coming," Zelda repeats not taking no for an answer. "Besides you aren't such a tough guy without your sword either." "That's why I'm going back to visit it," Link says with a small smile. Link attempts to visit Fi. One-Shot (I don't own the cover pic.)


**This story isn't really Fi/Link or Zelda/Link, well…it is but it depends on how you interpret it. **

* * *

Time, is nothing but an illusion, an illusion that Link has broken many times and one that he is prepared to break again.

"I'm coming with you."

Link silently turns around to see Zelda starring at him with wide eyed determination.

"I miss Impa," Zelda whispers.

Link shakes his head, "It's not safe."

"I'm coming," Zelda repeats not taking no for an answer. "Besides you aren't such a tough guy without your sword either."

"That's why I'm going back to visit it," Link says with a small smile.

"Well then let's get going," Zelda presses.

Link rubs the back his neck embarrassed before saying, "Only one small problem, the Gate of Time closed up after Impa left."

"Well can't you reopen it?" Zelda asks looking worried.

"I don't have my sword."

Zelda frowns attempting to figure out a solution to this 'small problem.'

"I've got it!" she announces excitedly, "We can use a Timeshift Orb!"

Link frowns before shaking his head. "How would we transport it around? We'd need a large one, much too big for me to carry, to have enough of an effect."

"But maybe we could get Gondo to carry it, he's quite strong," Zelda suggests.

"Even if we could, Gondo couldn't be trusted to keep the secrets of the Sealed Temple and the surface," Link explains.

"…There has to be someone!" Zelda whispers.

Link kicks his foot about knowing who that 'someone' is but not wanting to come to terms with it.

"Well…"

* * *

Upon arriving at the Bazaar Zelda hops off her loftwing gracefully, as does Link, and they then begin to make their way inside.

Rupin bounces up to Link happily attempting to sell him some more bombs that you can easily get for free all over Eldin and some arrows that cost you twenty rubies as apposed to the free ones on Skipper's ship. Link passes him by leaving Rupin sighing unhappily.

Peatrice shoots daggers at Zelda from behind her desk before glaring unhappily at Link. "So that plain-Jane is the reason he dumped me!" she mumbles to herself.

""Heyyyyy! Welcome to the Scrap Shop! I can use the stuff you find to upgrade your gear and make it even stronger!" Gondo calls.

"Where's Scrapper?" Link asks.

"Bzzrt…what do you want Master Shortpants?" Scrapper calls zooming out.

"Um…I need you to help me move something…" Link says hesitantly.

"Nice try Master Shortpants, but without Mistress Fi around I will not do your dirty work," Scrapper yaps.

Link bites his lip and turns to Zelda giving her a 'told you so look', because he did.

Zelda smirks before walking closer to the ancient robot. "Well you see, this isn't dirty work, we're going to let you in on a little adventure, we're going to travel to the past!" she whispers, "But the best part about going to the past is that 'Mistress Fi' is there! All that is required of you to join us on our excursion is to carry an itsy bitsy Timeshift Stone. So, is Fi worth it to you or not?" Zelda flashes Link a smile, knowing that her plan is foolproof, Link nods seemingly very impressed.

Scrapper's robotic mouth form into an O before he quickly nods. "I'd do anything for Mistress Fi, unlike you Master Shortpants; you won't even carry that Timeshift Stone for her."

Link, despite Scrapper's incessant insults, smiles widely, simply because it really worked, they're really going back to visit Fi!

"Bzzrt…so where is this Timeshift Orb? Bzzrt…"

"It's in Lanayru Desert," Link replies.

"Bzzrt…well than come on, Master Shortpants."

"Zelda just stay here and wait for us, we'll be right back," Link calls out before running off after Scrapper.

* * *

Link dives through the whole in the sky with the bright yellow light pulsing out of it. As he falls he expects Fi to ask him where he'd like to land but she doesn't, instead Scrapper laughs at him as he fails to open his Sailcloth in time and hits the ground with a thump that costs him 12% of his life.

"Bzzrt…there are monsters everywhere if one of them…"

"Lays a single claw on you you'll take revenge on me, now come on," Link calls.

Link looks around at the Ampilus that begin to roll closer and can't help but wonder how he's going to protect himself, let alone Scrapper, without his sword.

"Vrrmm…monsters!" Scrapper yells.

Link indistinctively reaches behind him to pull an imaginary sword out of its imaginary holder.

"Bzzrt…danger!"

"Bzzrt…help now!"

Link spins around to see an Ampilus rolling at the little robot. Scrapper takes higher into the sky to avoid any damage.

"I may be able to fly away now, but once I have that Timeshift Orb you better do a better job of protecting me! Bzzrt!"

Link looks away embarrassed before the Ampilus changes its course to Link. Link darts out of the way before running to one of the small, raised platforms and climbing up it military style.

"Bzzrt…without Mistress Fi you are zzrt…just Shortpants," Scrapper mocks.

Link looks around feeling trapped and wishing that he _had _bought a new sword. The reason he hadn't was obviously because Rupin didn't sell any…and because buying that new sword would be like forgetting Fi, saying that she was replaceable and just simply an object to be gotten rid of.

Link then comes up with an idea and he pulls out his bow and aims right at the creature. The arrow hits its target perfectly but all the Ampilus does is look around stunned for awhile before spinning forward again.

"Um...would you carry me to a Timeshift Orb…for Fi?" Link asks sheepishly.

"You want me to carry you Master Shortpants? You must be out of you zzrt…mind!" Scrapper remarks.

"Well if you don't then I guess that we'll just have to visit Fi without you!" Link threatens.

"Bzzrt, go ahead and try to carry that Timeshift Orb by yourself."

"I won't, but I can get another robot to replace you, there's plenty of old ones lying around here and with a Timeshift Stone they'd work just like new," Link says feeling pretty wise and foolproof like Zelda.

"Bzzrt…hold on tight Master Shortpants, or don't," and with that Scrapper grabs Link up from under his arms and pulls him up into the air. "Bzzrt…you're fatter than that water basin," Scrapper insults.

"There," Link says pointing at the Timeshift Orb sitting in the mine cart.

Scrapper flies over to the cart and drops Link from three meters off the ground. Link lands with a thud and looks back at Scrapper annoyed.

"I bzzz, told you that you're heavy." Scrapper reports as he begins to pick up the orb. "Bzzrt, I'll meet you in the sky."

Link watches Scrapper's propellers spin as he flies away. He then begins to search around for a bird statue which he quickly locates right next to the cart! How convenient!

"To the sky!" Link reports as he walks up to it. A sudden burst of light pulses up and its strange power lifts Link up into the sky with the help of his sailcloth.

* * *

"You're back!" Zelda cheers upon their return.

Link just nods looking tired.

"We'll leave tomorrow, for now you look like you need rest, Link," Zelda whispers.

"Bzzrt, Master Shortpants didn't even do anything, he made me zzrt, carry him!" Scrapper whines.

Zelda laughs softly into her hand before bursting out uncontrollably. "You need a new sword!" she giggles.

Link shakes his head sadly. "I'm not ready yet, not until I visit her."

* * *

Upon the dawning of a new day Zelda jumps up out of her comfy bed, well it does have a few springs loose, but compared to a crystal its like sleeping on a cloud.

She then makes her way through the academy's halls to Link's room.

"Wake up sleepyhead," she calls as she knocks softly.

Link tumbles awkwardly out of bed before jumping to action and yanking open his door.

"We need to go," Zelda whispers.

Link nods before turning around with a huge frown on his face.

"Bzzrt…"

"I didn't sleep very well last night. I still don't get why Scrapper had to stay in my room," he whines.

"Because we need to keep this all a secret, we can't have him go showing Gondo the orb, because 'he can't be trusted'," Zelda says smirking, "Besides I wasn't going to have him in my room."

"Why not you slept for hundreds of years you think you could go without some sleep, whereas I only got to sleep about once a week," Link replies smiling jokingly.

"Move it Master Shortpants, we need to go find Mistress Fi, now!" Scrapper orders.

Zelda giggles as Link glares at the robot. "Fine, let's get going."

* * *

"Okay so I just dive down through this glowing green hole? But I don't even have a sailcloth!" Zelda states looking worried.

Link, now sitting on his loftwing that flies in the air next to Zelda, frowns. "Scrapper will you catch Zelda once we get down there? And if you don't than I'll just carry the Timeshift Orb the rest of the way and leave you in the dust."

Scrapper glares with his one eye. "Bzzrt, one day I will make you carry me around," he mumbles as he flies down into the hole and prepares to catch Zelda.

Zelda jumps down into the hole as does Link and the two smile softly at each other as they fall.

Once they get closer to the ground Zelda's smile turns into a look of pure horror. "Link!" she screams.

Link glances down at Scrapper who just set the Timeshift Orb down and is now getting ready to catch Zelda.

Link opens up his sailcloth and drifts safely to the ground. Scrapper successfully catches Zelda and then he pushes her towards Link.

"Ok Master Shortpants, now how do you turn this thing on?" Scrapper asks as he picks the orb back.

Link pulls out his bow and readies an arrow. Just as he's pulling back and beginning to aim something catches his eye.

"Link?"

"Groose? What are you doing here?"

Groose quickly fixes his hair before shrugging. "I missed this old place."

Link and Zelda glance at each other before nodding simultaneously.

"Stay right there," Link orders before finally letting the arrow hit its target. A bright blue light suddenly shines out and the area becomes bathed in the past.

"Whoa!" Groose remarks, "What was that?'

Link doesn't answer him he just looks around. The Sealed Temple's entrance is the transformed part and its past doesn't look that different. Sure it's a little greener and brighter but it easily blends in with the present world which encircles it.

Zelda smiles at the world around her feeling amazed by the power of the Timeshift Stone. She makes her way to the edge of the past and happily sticks one foot into the present.

Groose just looks at Link confused. "So what happened?" he asks again.

"The Timeshift Stone transformed this place into the past," Zelda explains as she bounces back into the circle of greenery.

"Bzzrt…just keep looking for Mistress Fi," Scrapper orders.

Groose jumps back at the sight of the robot. "What is that?" he asks.

Link just softly shakes his head giving Groose a 'you don't want to know' look.

Zelda walks over to the heavy door of the temple and pulls it open with only a minor struggle.

Link, Groose, and Scrapper quickly follow her through and soon they're even deeper within the clutches of the past.

"…At last. I've been expecting you, Link," a young girl with a skinny braid hanging in front of her face tells a young boy dressed all in green with a sword draped across his back.

"Impa!" Zelda screams rushing towards the girl.

Impa's eyes flash with confusion as Zelda pulls her into a tight hug.

Link with just as much excitement, if not more, runs over to himself and yanks his sword out of its holder. A small metallic noise rings out before a tall blue figure jumps out of the sword.

"Yes Master," Fi says coming out of the sword.

Link smiles widely, he never though he'd hear those words ever again. "Hi Fi," he whispers.

The other Link looks at the young time traveler with wide eyes. "Who is he?" he asks in shock.

Fi turns to the other Link and states, "Master my analysis on him reports that he is indeed you."

Old Link's eye bulge.

"Am I correct, Master Link?" she asks turning back to the current Link.

He nods. "I used a Timeshift Stone to get here," he says as he points at Scrapper. His pointing is pretty useless though because Scrapper already set the orb down to rush towards Fi like a lovesick puppy dog.

Old Link isn't listening though, he's more interested in Zelda whom he's 'risked life and blood for.' He smiles at the sight of her but upon noticing how he's glued to Impa instead of him frowns slightly.

"She's my Zelda, yours is behind that door," Link says pointing to the large doors through which Zelda is preparing for her slumber.

The past Link nods and then rushes off leaving Link with Fi.

"Fi," Link whispers again.

"Yes Master?" Fi asks.

"I've missed you Fi, please don't leave me this time, your mission may be over but that doesn't me that I don't need you. I'll always miss you."

"Master I am only 16% sure that I understand what you are talking about, please clarify," Fi requests.

"I'm talking about your eternal slumber within the sword, why can't you just stay with me?" Link asks.

"Once my purpose is complete there is no reason for me to stay with you, Master."

Link sighs wishing that he could get through to Fi.

"That's it Master Shortpants you've had your time now scram it!" Scrapper shouts as he nears closer to Fi. "Mistress Fi, I have missed you greatly."

Fi stares blankly at Scrapper before turning back to Link. "Do you wish to speak further, Master?"

Link nods and opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Scrapper.

"Bzzt, Mistress Fi, I wish to speak with you too!" Scrapper shouts desperately.

Link turns to Scrapper and for just a second feels pity for the robot. Scrapper really does care for Fi, all be it, in an odd way, but he cares nonetheless and yet Fi doesn't yet understand it. Fi doesn't know what love is and isn't capable of feeling it yet, which makes it so that she has no feelings for Scrapper whatsoever and simply views him as a tool that may help her Master. Scrapper, being just a robot, simply doesn't have any hope of ever falling in love with anyone but Fi. She is indeed his only hope; he is, after all, the last of his kind. Link can't help but wonder if Scrapper had a love that he was infatuated with back when he wasn't the only ancient robot alive.

"Master, what do you wish to speak with me about?" Fi asks.

Link blinks struggling to make the words come out, "Go ahead and talk with Scrapper for awhile first, he's earned it. I'll talk to you after."

Scrapper moves closer to Fi before spinning back around to Link. "Bzzrt…Give us some privacy, Master Shortpants!" he growls.

Link turns around and begins walking away wondering why he didn't see that coming.

* * *

Zelda smiles brightly at her guide. "Impa, I've missed you," she whispers.

"Zelda you must go back to your time, you do not belong here," Impa advises.

"But I need to see you again," Zelda mumbles.

"There is no reason to miss me," Impa whispers, thinking about her future self that Zelda surely must not yet know is actually her.

"No Impa, after everything is over you leave to the heavens, that is why I miss you."

Impa's eyes widen at finding out when she'll die but she quickly recomposes herself. "Well I am here Zelda, do you need to say something to me?"

"No, I just needed to see you again." Zelda whispers with a soft smile on face.

From a distance Groose watches them talk to each other and he can't help but smile at how weird it is to see the old girl looking so young and beautiful. He wishes that he could go say something to her but at this time Impa wouldn't even know who he is and he wouldn't have anything to say. So, as he stands there he agrees wholeheartedly with Zelda, he just needed to see her again.

* * *

Link too, is standing in the sidelines at the small portion of the temple that is not part of the past. Though he stands in the present he still watches as Scrapper runs his mouth at Fi about how beautiful she is.

Fi stares around blankly not even really understanding that Scrapper is feeding her complements.

Link grows bored of just standing there and so he begins to make his way towards Fi in an attempt to save her from Scrapper's blabbering.

"Fi, I wish to speak with you now," he says.

"As you wish Master," Fi replies.

"Bzzrt…Master Shortpants, I wasn't done!" Scrapper whines.

"Master please continue," Fi presses.

"Fi, what is your eternal slumber going to be like?" Link asks.

"I will be trapped in a state of unconsciousness. In that state I will not be able to function properly and my systems will turn off," Fi says calmly.

Scrapper and Link both stare at each other in horror at Fi's description, but she simply floats there waiting for Link to continue.

"Are you scared?" Link asks.

"Master, I am not sure what this feeling is and I do not have the capacity to feel it, but I will inform you, Master, that I will be fine in this state."

Link shakes his head. "You may be fine with you being in that state but I miss you Fi!" he shouts with emotion breaking through his voice.

"Master, if you miss me please remember these words, _I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry; _I have done so Master, my purpose is complete."

Link shakes his head and a tear drips to the ground.

Why can't she understand what he means? Why can't she understand that he's come to think of her as so much more than just a machine that serves him? Why can't she see that he cares about her as if she were human? Why can't she just care about him like he cares about her!

"Master, do you wish for advice?" Fi asks.

"No Fi, I just want to say that I care for you deeply, so deep that you probably don't understand what I mean and 'aren't capable' of feeling that deeply about me, but as you've said before I make you happy, and well Fi, you make me happy too." Link whispers.

"It is very nice to hear that, Master, I wish you much happiness," Fi replies.

"Then will you stay?" Link asks begin to smile with hope.

"Master, you will find joy elsewhere, when my duty is over I must depart," Fi answers.

"Well Fi, may we meet again in another life," Link whispers with shaky, wet eyes.

"May we meet again in another life, Master," Fi whispers back with a soft smile on her robotic face. "And Master, though I may not understand these feelings that you feel for me, I will always care for you, Master, I will always make sure that you are safe."

Link smiles softly thinking of how Fi processes 'care' differently than him, but they still do mean relatively the same thing. Both mean that you wish that person only the best, and he knows that Fi only wishes him the best.

"It was nice to see you again Fi," Link whispers.

Suddenly the other Link comes walking out of the big doors with tears in his eyes.

Link pictures the conversation that he just had in his mind.

"_This time, you'll wake me up, won't you sleepyhead?" _

"_I promise."_

"I promise," Link whispers watching himself make his way back over to Fi.

"Can I have my sword back?" he asks.

Link nods and hands himself the sword. "Take good care of Fi, and make sure that you listen to every analysis that she tries to tell you, she works hard to make those," he whispers.

The other him nods silently as he takes the sword in his hand.

Link then walks away wishing that things would have went differently wishing that he could wake Fi up like he woke Zelda up, and wishing that Fi had made him promise to do so.

"I'd promise, I'd wake you up too," he whispers as he makes his way over to Groose.

Zelda watches him leave Fi and quickly pulls Impa into a hug before saying her solemn goodbyes.

Scrapper soon joins them looking just as sad as all the others.

Sometimes the past is best left alone, because you can't change what has already happened. You can't bend the world into a perfect place by going back and fixing your mistakes, you can only go back and wish that you could. You can only go back and wish that you could bend the illusion of time and build that perfect world. But for Link, he can only have Zelda or Fi, the balance of time will not allow him to have both. The balance of time knows that he cares too deeply for them to have both.

Link pulls out his bow and strikes the Timeshift Orb turning off the past. He doesn't ask Scrapper to take the orb back though, because it's still nice to know that it's there and that he can always go back and try to bend the world again.

"I promise that we'll meet again in another life," he whispers, "I promise."

* * *

**FIN**

**I really hope you liked it; it was my first Zelda fic. Skyward Sword is the only Legend of Zelda game that I've actually finished…well almost finished I'm really close and I'm going to finish it soon, it will be sad when I do. Technically if it weren't for the internet I wouldn't even know that Impa is Grannie or that Fi is in an eternal slumber. So yeah, thanks internet! **

**And there's probably something in the Zelda world that makes this all impossible but hey, I just wrote this for fun. And it was fun maybe I'll write another one of these type of fics soon. **

**Well thanks for reading and reviews are always highly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. **


End file.
